Duraznos Vampíricos
by Estrella'black
Summary: Llama Mama23. Emmett decide intentar convertir duraznos en vampiros. PRECAUCIÓN: Extremadamente estúpido y sin razón. Traducción.


**Duraznos Vampíricos **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer y la historia es de Llama Mama23. Yo sólo traduzco. (:

**Edward POV **

Manejé suavemente mi Volvo hasta la tienda de los Newtons, esperando a que Bella saliera del trabajo. Miré la gran ventana que se encontraba al frente de la tienda, preguntándome _ de nuevo _porqué Bella había elegido trabajar; ella y yo sabíamos que tenía más que el dinero necesario para mantenernos a ambos, pero ella había insistido en _trabajar _por su dinero. Me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que jamás terminaría de entender a Bella mientras existiera.

Cuando pensé su nombre salió de la tienda dando brinquitos, su cabello color chocolate flotaba detrás de ella mientras corría hacia el auto, tratando de escapar de la lluvia. La miré cuidadosamente, esperando a que tropezara. Milagrosamente, llegó al auto sin hacerse ninguna herida, y sonreí ampliamente mientras entraba en él, perfumándolo con su hermosa esencia, más fuerte aún que la del agua en ella.

"Hola." Suspiró, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto. Me incliné hacia ella rápidamente, rindiéndome a mi urgencia de besar sus hermosos labios. "Hola." Respondí, alejándome cuando su aliento comenzaba a hacerse erróneo.

Me acomodé en mi asiento de nuevo, entrelazando nuestras manos en el espacio entre nuestros asientos. Con su cálida mano envuelta dentro de la mía, congelada, sonreí para mí mismo. Aún sin poder creer la suerte que me había traído a ella.

Inclinó su cabeza, mirando la lluvia volar por la ventana a gran velocidad. Cuando salí de su línea directa de visión, fui libre para mirarla a ella en lugar de a la carretera, como muchas veces me ordenaba que hiciera. Su piel se veía radiante, casi brillante con la felicidad que parecía irradiar siempre. Seguí manejando, mirando a la carretera ocasionalmente, más que nada cuando creía que estaba mirándome.

"¿Vendrás a la casa?" Pregunté, aún mirando sus hermosos rasgos.

"Si puedo. Charlie me levantó el castigo esta mañana, después de que te fuiste." Giró su cabeza hacia mí de nuevo, haciendo que me perdiera en sus ojos chocolate durante unos segundos.

"¿A qué te refieres con si puedes?" Aclaré.

"Mientras esté bien para todos." Me sonrió de nuevo, causando que las esquinas de mi boca se alargaran, para acomodarse en una sonrisa automáticamente.

"Claro que está bien. _Siempre _está bien. Ni siquiera debes preguntar." Me llevé su cálida mano a los labios, presionándolos firmemente contra su parte trasera.

Me sonrío ampliamente, enseñándome los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Manejamos en silencio hasta mi casa, ambos mirando discretamente al otro cuando creímos que no nos daríamos cuenta.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la casa, capté la forma de un pensamiento. '_Gracias a Dios no hay nadie en casa. Todos me matarían por esto._' Reconocí la voz mental de Emmett, sonando extremadamente emocionada. Me estacioné en la casa tan silenciosamente como pude, aún leyendo todo lo que podía de la mente de Emmett. Mis pensamientos automáticamente volaron hacia Rosalie, y lo que podían estar haciendo para que 'todos los mataran por ello,' pero Emmett había pensado que no había nadie en casa; no era el tipo de persona que _quería _estar solo. Esto debía ser algo malo.

"Bella," susurré, tan bajo que ni siquiera Emmett podría escucharlo. "¿Podrías esperarme en el auto por un momento? Escuché algo extraño adentro." Asintió en silencio, y salí del auto con sin hacer ruido, ignorando la lluvia y notando con satisfacción que Emmett no había escuchado nada. Sus pensamientos no lo delataban, pero podía saber que estaba cargando algo. _'Sólo necesito 20 más, luego debería tener suficientes. Los dejaré aquí por ahora.' _Era bastante confuso, y ahora sentía una extraña urgencia por averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando, así que en lugar de entrar por la puerta principal, opté por escalar hasta mi cuarto, para luego bajar. Emmett estaba en la cocina, caminó hacia la sala, y luego volvió a la cocina. Escalé tan sigilosamente como pude hasta mi cuarto, donde la ventana estaba siempre se mantenía sin seguro. La abrí, encogiéndome ante el suave chirrido mientras se abría. Salté elegantemente dentro de él, cruzándolo de puntillas, aún monitoreando los misteriosos pensamientos de Emmett. '_Hora de comenzar._' Esperé en la puerta, tratando de ver si algo pasaba. Después de escuchar un muerto silencio por unos momentos, abrí la puerta gentilmente, saliendo hasta dónde veía la sala, que era de donde los pensamientos de Emmett venían.

Estaba sentado en el piso dándome la espalda, rodeado de…

Duraznos.

¡La crespa comida que los humanos comen! ¡Duraznos de verdad! No sólo era difícil encontrar comida de verdad en esta casa, ¡Era difícil meterla a escondidas! Nadie en nuestra familia podía _soportar _el olor a comida humana. Las únicas veces que hacíamos un esfuerzo con ella era durante el almuerzo en la escuela, y por Bella. Esta no era la hora del almuerzo, y Bella no estaba (no que _él _supiera) por lo tanto, no había razón para que-

Su siguiente acción paró cualquiera de mis pensamientos. Los paró todos.

¡Le dio un mordisco al durazno!

_**XXX**_

Lo miré, totalmente estupefacto. Los vampiros no iban por ahí comiendo duraznos. Eso simplemente no sucede.

Miré a Emmett cuidadosamente, necesitando saber con desesperación si _de verdad _iba a comérselo.

Después de que hundió sus dientes en el durazno, vi su espalda moverse ligeramente, indicando una sonrisa maligna. Rápidamente puso el durazno de nuevo en el puso, y me atreví a esperar que hubiera perdido el juicio temporalmente, y ahora arrojaría todos los duraznos lejos, como un pequeño buen vampiro.

Nop.

Tomó otro durazno y lo mordió una vez, antes de ponerlo de lado y tomar otro, mordiendo ese.

Parpadeé rápidamente. Esto no tenía sentido -

Me golpeó como los rayos que comenzaban a flashear afuera.

Emmett estaba tratando de convertir a los duraznos en vampiros.

Casi reí ante la idea. Era total y cien por ciento imposible. Emmett estaba en su enclenque y pequeña menta, pero esta iba a ser una gran historia, no sabía exactamente a quien se lo contaría, pero sería la cosa más graciosa del universo. Me quedé ahí sin hacer un solo ruido, debatiéndome entre sí debería o no dejarle saber a Emmett que estaba ahí. Si lo alertaba de mi presencia, estaría más que avergonzado, y posiblemente trataría de sobornarme para que no compartiera su interesante evento con nadie. Pero si no lo hacía, tendría una buena risa, como todo al que decidiera contarle, incluso podrían no creer que _Emmett _fuera a hacer algo tan estúpido.

Era una decisión difícil, pero cuando estaba a punto de aclararme la garganta, o algo como decir 'um, ¡hola! Veo que estás comiendo duraznos,' mis ojos captaron un suave movimiento en el suelo. Escaneé la habitación, notando que Emmett también había visto el movimiento.

Ante mis muy vivos ojos, ¡un durazno rodó! Por sí sólo. Emmett rió, continuando con su festín-muerde-duraznos. Pegué la mirada al durazno, sin querer creer lo que mis ojos veían cuando otro durazno rodó. El primero rodó de nuevo, poniéndose a sí mismo en la fila en la que estaban todos los demás, equilibrándose perfectamente. Se giró en esa parte, acercándose un par de pulgadas.

Esto era imposible. ¡Emmett estaba haciendo duraznos vampíricos! Los casi 50 duraznos que ya habían sido mordidos, estaban balanceándose en sus puntos, girando en círculos como si estuvieran buscando algo. Emmett dejó en el piso el último durazno, riendo ruidosamente para sí mismo justo cuando un trueno sonaba desde arriba.

De repente, alrededor de 20 duraznos comenzaron a moverse hacia la puerta. ¡Se movían extraordinariamente rápido! Por duraznos, de todos modos …

"¿Quieren salir, mis preciosos?" Preguntó Emmett, riéndose histéricamente. Para mí completo asombro (¿creerían que estaría agotado a estas alturas, cierto?) Varios duraznos saltaron de arriba abajo, ¡como si estuvieran _asintiendo_! Emmett se movió hacia la puerta, y la abrió, haciendo que galones de lluvia entrara. Los duraznos rodaron hacia la tormenta y un muy nuevo factor me golpeó.

Esos duraznos eran vampiros. (Ese es un enunciado que _nunca _pensé que diría). Neófitos. Nuevo vampiros que estaban bastante _sedientos, _sedientos de…

¡Sangre humana! ¡Bella!

Salté de la barandilla, aterrizando con un suave 'plump' sobre el duro suelo.

Emmett se giró, su rostro pareció ponerse incluso más pálido. "Um, ¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡_Vivo _aquí! ¡Y mientras estabas muy ocupado convirtiendo _duraznos _en vampiros, hay un humano _justo afuera de esta puerta_! Corrí hacia afuera, escuchando el grito de Bella justo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia me golpearon.

**Bella's POV**

Miré curiosamente como una extraña bola naranja salía de la ahora abierta puerta, y saltaba hacia el Volvo.

La cosa se veía sospechosamente como un durazno, pero razoné que debía ser una pelota o un huevo naranja, ¡o _algo_! Pero cuando comenzó a atacar la ventana, reconocí que, en efecto, era un durazno. Tenía que darle un poco de crédito; porqué un durazno es _muy _pequeño, y estaba saltando hasta arriba de mi ventana.

Pero luego, cuando la extraña cosa-con-forma-de-durazno se mantuvo unos minutos en el aire, ¡y unos afilados _dientes_ salieron de ella! Me quedé con mi crédito.

Y entonces grité.

Edward vino corriendo desde la casa, seguido de cerca por Emmett, quien parecía estar gritando algo como "¡No a _ese_ humano, mis preciosos!" y batiendo sus manos. Me moví al asiento del conductor, tratando de escapar del durazno con dientes, ¡pero _otro _comenzó a saltar en esa ventana!

Grité de nuevo, mientras todas las ventanas se llenaban de duraznos saltarines. La mano de Edward apareció, alejándolos del auto y mandándolos tan lejos en el aire que probablemente ahora orbitaban alrededor de la tierra.

"¡No! ¡No les hagas daño!" Gritó Emmett, sacando una enorme bolsa de la nada, y metiendo duraznos dentro de ella. Edward lo ignoró, mientras seguía mejorando nuestro sistema orbital con duraznos vampiro.

La mano de Edward se cerró alrededor de un durazno en particular, y vi como sus dientes se enterraban en la piel de Edward.

"¡Ouch!" Siseó Edward, aventando al durazno. ¡Era asombroso lo mucho que podía escuchar a través del vidrio! Escuchaba la lluvia resonando alrededor de ella, y el sonido de los duraznos brincando, así como las maldiciones de Edward y Emmett.

Edward sacó su celular con una mano, marcando sin esfuerzo, mientras apretaba su mano herida alrededor del celular.

"¿Esme? ¡¡¡Un durazno me _mordió_!!!" Gritó en el teléfono, aún aventando duraznos fuera del auto con una mano. Los duraznos parecían hacerse cada vez más listos, y comenzaron a estrellarse contra el vidrio, en lugar de sólo golpear el auto. El sonido del cristal rompiéndose me rodeó, y me pellizqué a mí misma para asegurarme de que no era sólo un bizarro sueño. No. _De verdad _estaba siendo atacada por duraznos poseídos. Genial.

Edward hablaba rápidamente en el teléfono, diciéndole a Esme y a la familia entera que volviera de home depot tan rápido como pudieran, explicándoles a la velocidad de la luz que Emmett había tratado de convertir duraznos en vampiros.

Grité de nuevo cuando una de las ventanas del asiento trasero se rompió y despedazó sobre el asiento. Edward rugió y se arrojó a los duraznos, cubriendo la ventana por completo, mientras su teléfono descansaba olvidado en el suelo. Emmett, quien estaba examinando un hoyo en el fondo de su bolsa, pareció darse cuenta de que su pequeño contenedor no sería capaz de sostener duraznos súper fuertes, y lo arrojó hacia un lado.

Con un seco sollozo, comenzó a brincar sobre los duraznos, estampándolos contra el suelo.

Con impecable sincronización, el resto de los Cullen llenaron la escena. Rosalie fue directo a Emmett, golpeándolo en la parte trasera de la cabeza. "¡¡¡¡¿¿¿CONVERTISTE DURAZNOS EN VAMPIROS????!!!!" Le chilló, sin notar el pandemonio que la rodeaba.

"Algo así." Murmuró Emmett, moliendo uno bajo su pie.

Los Cullen rodearon el auto, aplastando a todos los duraznos que quedaban uno por uno. Cuando el suelo estuvo lleno de pequeños panqueques naranjas, Edward sacó la puerta del conductor de la bisagra y me llevó duramente hacia sus brazos.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?" Dijo ansiosamente, escaneándome para ver si tenía alguna clase de herida.

"Sí, claro que estoy bien. ¿Cómo está tu mano?" Me hice para atrás, llevando su mano a mi rostro, examinándola por si tenía marcas.

"Está bien. Estaba tan preocupado por ti." Murmuró, besándome con fuerza. Se alejó un segundo después, mirándome a los ojos.

"Así que, ¿estás segura de que estás bien? ¿No hay lesiones? ¿Ninguna?" Me miró muy concentrado, y vi algo violento avecinarse en sus ojos.

"Sí, estoy segura." Descubrí hacia quien iba esa violencia y mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente mientras Edward se giraba rápidamente y volaba tras Emmett.

"¡CASI MATAS A BELLA CON TUS DURAZNOS! ¡_HICISTE _DURAZNOS VAMPIRO!" Emmett corrió por su vida y se convirtieron en borrones que iban alrededor de la casa una y otra vez.

"Tendremos que quemar estos." Dijo Jasper sensatamente, haciendo un gesto hacia los mutiples panqueques naranjas que cubrían el jardín.

"¿¡¿¡QUÉ?!?! ¡¿Quemarlos?!" Emmett apareció frente a nosotros, pero se había olvidado de Edward, quien lo tacleó rápidamente, haciéndolo que se llevara una planta falsa junto con él. Mientras rodaban tratando de matarse el uno al otro, vi una abolladura con la forma del rostro de Emmett en el piso, y comencé a reír incontrolablemente. Ahora que el peligro de ser comida por duraznos había pasado, la situación se convirtió increíblemente graciosa. Pronto estaba en el piso, abrazándome el estómago para no morir de risa. Todos comenzaron a reírse junto conmigo, mientras comenzaban a recoger las piezas de los duraznos poseídos del suelo. La lluvia paró y el son se asomó por su escondite, sonriéndonos desde el espacio.

**Epílogo**

"Y los científicos están desconcertados a raíz de este extraño objeto no identificado con forma de durazno, orbitando alrededor de la tierra. Tiene el tamaño de una manzana, pero ¡_en realidad _parece un durazno! Los científicos se preguntan si hay otros planetas capaces de cultivas comida de cualquier tipo.

Y ahora Herman Melville con el clima…"

Carlisle apagó la televisión, tomando un profundo respiro antes de abrir sus ojos hacia Emmett y Edward que lo miraban llenos de culpabilidad, a su lado.

"¿Qué tienen que decir?" Demandó. Tomándose un momento para mirarlos a cada uno con profundidad.

"El empezó." Murmuró Edward, apuntando a Emmett.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N: ¡WOW! Si terminaron esto, estoy **_**muy **_**impresionada. Me disculpo de nuevo por mi rareza. **

**¡Gracias por leer! (Y si terminaron esto **_**por favor **_**POR FAVOR dejen un review. Quiero saber si necesito ir a checarme a un hospital psiquiátrico.**

N/T: ¿Qué les pareció? Tenía permiso para traducirlo desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero la escuela y la flojera y muchas más cosas no me habían dejado, así que decidí traducirlo hoy para no dejar pasar más tiempo (: Espero que les haya gustado! Yo lo amé ;) ¿Reviews? :D

Twitter: EssyTheFlipping :)


End file.
